


Reunions are the best

by stateofevans



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, bucky barnes porn, steve rogers porn, stucky porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stateofevans/pseuds/stateofevans
Summary: Steve and Bucky reunite after ten years





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> for my "soroity sisters" this is VERY MATURE PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT 18+

High school reunions weren’t fun. Everyone knew that. High school was hell on earth for everyone but the cheer captain and the sports teams. So why was Steve here? He literally didn’t know why. Sam told Steve it would be good for him to get out of D.C. for a little bit, so Steve went back to Brooklyn for this reunion, saying it would be good for him. Don’t get Steve wrong, he loved Brooklyn, but high school for him wasn’t fun. He was pushed and locked in lockers. His art was almost always ruined. He was bullied because of his size. He was the smallest of the bunch, most girls were taller and broader than him in high school. Steve had Peggy at first, a British immigrant that moved back to London sophomore year of high school. Then Steve met Bucky. Steve, during his high school career, was out as a raging bisexual as soon as he discovered that he was. Bucky Barnes, the soccer team’s captain may have been Steve’s bisexual awakening. You can’t blame Steve though, Bucky was sex on legs and everyone wanted him and somehow Bucky threw himself back at Steve. Steve was head over heels in love with Bucky, probably still was, and Bucky never knew. Steve still doesn’t know what happened. They were good until one day, Bucky just stopped talking to Steve and then disappeared, leaving Steve heartbroken and with trust issues. Steve knew that if Bucky Barnes ever walked into Steve’s life again, he’s smile that crooked smile and Steve would be gone again. ~~ “Name?” “Uhm, Steven Rogers. Steve.” The secretary pulled a name tag off and handed it to Steve, not even glancing at him. Steve said a quiet thanks and continued to the gym, knowing exactly where t go. The school hadn’t changed since Steve graduated ten years ago. Steve had changed, he grew a lot, he gained muscle, and he had a beard now, but this school didn’t. When Steve got to the gym, he was hit with immediate noise, immediately hating it. Steve was an introvert. He hated gatherings, he hated social outings, he hated crowds, he hated basically anything with human interaction, so this wasn’t a good idea. “Hi! What’s your name?” Steve turned seeing a woman with a clipboard staring right at him. It was too late for him to back out. “Steve. Uhm, Rogers, Ma’am.” The woman smiled, looking at her clipboard doing a little “ah-ha!” when she found Steve’s name. “You’re at table six, follow me.” Steve followed, knowing better than to try to sneak away. It was going to be seen as rude, so Steve pushed through his anxiety. “You were smaller, I remember.” Steve smiled fakely, hating that all he was remembered as was a short, small, weak kid. “I guess. I don’t really check myself out in the mirror.” The woman bit her lip. “Maybe you should.” Steve just smiled, finding his assigned seat at table six. He looked at each side, seeing that Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton were going to be his two neighbors. Steve sighed, not recognizing the names, it was going to be a long night. “You’ve gotta be fuckin’ joking, Natalia, you’re twenty-eight!” “Still!” “You really think he’ll be holdin’ a grudge for ten fuckin’ years? Seriously this is ridic-oh, shit, sorry.” Steve was bumped into from behind, the man who was talking immediately apologizing. Steve turned to say it was okay, stopping short as he came face to face with the smile that haunted his dreams. “Steven fuckin’ Rogers, I’ll be damned.” “Uhm, hi, James.” “Jesus, no one’s called me that since my ma, it’s still Bucky.” Bucky smiled, sitting in Natalia’s seat, passing the name tag to his friend, his eyes never leaving Steve. “Have fun, Nat.” The woman scoffed then walked away from the two men, leaving Bucky and Steve alone. As Steve felt himself heat up under Bucky’s eyes, he saw the crooked smile that was the signature of Bucky Barnes appear as he said, “there’s the blush I remember.” Steve just blushed harder. ~~ “You’ve grown, huh?” Steve laughed, smiling for real this time. Steve and Bucky had talked the entire night, now that the event was wrapping up, Steve was feeling dread. He didn’t want to watch Bucky walk away again. Bucky had flirted with Steve shamelessly the entire night, Steve hoping he was doing an okay with flirting back. Both were too scared to make the first move, though. “Yeah the gum is a wonder. Also, Tony Stark being your college roommate helps, I guess.” Bucky’s eyes widened. “Tony Stark? No shit.” “The one and only. He’s not that fantastic, honestly. Quite loud and thinks the world revolves around him, but he’s kind and a total genius. He tries to help everyone, he felt bad for skinny Steve Rogers suffering from asthma so he made something for me, kinda did more than fix my asthma.” “Genius and philanthropist I knew.” Bucky rolled up his left jacket sleeve, showing off a prosthetic that screamed Tony Stark. “Lost it in an avalanche, thought I’d never get my arm back. Tony Stark personally called me saying he wanted me to be a test subject. Better to try and fail than never try and never get anything.” Steve reached forward to touch it, before drawing back realizing that he had no right. “Go ahead, I can’t feel anything, Tony’s still working on that.” “Tony got me started too. He was the first person to pay for a commission. He knew I was struggling, too stubborn to move somewhere cheaper. He had me paint his wife for their anniversary and all his friends started to come to me.” “So you made your passion your job?” Steve was taken aback. “You remember I like art?” Bucky smiled at Steve. “‘Course I do, Stevie, still remember all our weekend trips to the Met too. Still got all the little doodles you did for me too.” Steve felt butterflies in his stomach. Bucky kept things from Steve? “Uhm, thanks?” “Can’t imagine you got anything of mine. You probably burned everything after I left.” “I’ve got your jerseys still. Pretended I didn’t when the team came lookin’ for ‘em. Didn’t want to forget you, Bucky.” “‘S cute, Stevie.” Bucky smiled, threading his metal fingers with Steve’s. “I can’t tell you everything, but just know I didn’t want to leave, I just didn’t have a choice, Stevie. I meant what I said all those years ago.” Steve frowned. Remembering the empty promises that Bucky whispered into Steve’s bare neck. You’re it for me, Stevie. “What do you do now?” Steve needed to change the subject. He didn’t want to show Bucky just how hurt he was after Bucky left. “‘M a teacher. Ain’t as nice as your job, but it pays the bills. ‘Sides the kids are fuckin’ amazing.” “What year?” “Fifth. They’re crazy, but it keeps me on my toes. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” “I always pictured you with kids.” Steve regretted it as soon as he said it. “Daydreamin’ about me still? Gotta say I’m flattered, Steve, didn’t think I was that memorable.” “I mean, y’know, with your sisters, you’d be a good dad. Fuck, I’m sorry let’s just pretend I didn’t say that.” “Can’t take it back now, Stevie.” Bucky smiled that crooked smile and Steve felt himself swoon. “Tell you what, I’m going to go to the bathroom since it seems like this whole shindig is over, then we can get outta here, yeah?” “Yes, yeah, sounds great.” Bucky smiled, standing up, leaving Steve sitting in panic. As soon as Bucky left the gym, Steve ran his hands through his hair and checked his breath. Steve was not prepared for this at all. He knew Bucky was doing the same in the bathroom, but the thing is, Bucky could’ve just rolled out of bed and be the most attractive person in the room. “Ready?” Steve looked up from the table, seeing Bucky hovering over him. He had put his hair back into a pun, Steve forgetting how to breath now that he could clearly see Bucky’s face now. “We don’t have to do this. We can walk our separate ways and pretend we never saw each other.” “No! I want to! It’s just, wow, I haven’t done this in a while.” “What? Left somewhere with someone or fuck someone ‘cause I never said I was puttin’ out.” Steve felt his heart drop. Did he misread this? “Oh, uhm. Both I guess?” Steve stood up, putting the napkin that was on his lap onto the table. The gym was almost empty, so Bucky risked it and threaded his fingers between Steve’s, pulling Steve from the gym. They barely had made it to Bucky’s truck before they were frantically all over each other.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just the sex part

Steve didn’t know who kissed who first, but all he knew was that Bucky had Steve against the back door of his pickup truck. It took Steve all of two seconds to pull Bucky flush against Steve’s body, both men groaning as they rubbed against each other.   
“Fuck, you’re gonna make me come in my pants like a high schooler if you keep this up, Stevie.” The blonde whined, bucking his hips again. Bucky’s lips went to Steve’s neck, marking his territory. Steve whimpered as Bucky bit down hard on Steve’s neck. “Fuck you sound gorgeous.” Steve whined, pulling Bucky closer. “Let’s get in the truck, yeah? Don’t want people watching as I wreck you, yeah?” Steve forgot how good Bucky was was words.   
“Bucky, please.”  
“I got you, Sweetheart, just don’t want people seeing what’s mine.” Steve whined as Bucky pulled away, but as the latter opened the door, Steve climbed into the car, laying down on the seats. Bucky climbed on top of Steve, his hands going under Steve’s shirt. “Take it off, Baby, show me how pretty you are.” Steve whimpered at Bucky’s words, taking his shirt off, looking back at the brunette to see that he was also shirtless. “So pretty, Sweetheart.” Bucky’s hands roamed over Steve’s chest. “What do you want, Stevie? You’re in control.” Steve whined, pushing Bucky back until he was sitting, Steve sitting on Bucky’s thigh. “You wanna ride my thigh until you come undone, yeah?” Steve nodded, letting Bucky grip his hips and choose the pace. It was slow, agonizingly slow, Steve trying to speed up, but Bucky keeping Steve going slow. “You wanna come in your pants?” Steve nodded. “Really? You wanna be wrecked and you want the world knowing?”   
“Please.”   
“Let’s see how many times I can make you come until you’re fully wrecked, you want that?”   
“Fuck, yes please.” Steve grabbed at Bucky’s hair, releasing it from the elastic, Steve immediately tangling his hands through the smooth hair. Bucky’s mouth went to Steve’s chest, sucking at his pec. Steve felt his skin burn as Bucky swirled his tongue around Steve’s nipple, one of Bucky’s hands releasing Steve’s hips, his thumb going right under Steve’s pec squeezing the muscle.   
Steve rocked on Bucky’s thigh, his cock throbbing as Bucky toyed with Steve’s chest, the blonde feeling close.   
“Bucky, please.”   
“What d’you want, Sweetie?” Steve didn’t know, he just needed something. “Stevie, you gotta talk to me. What d’you want.”   
“More.” Bucky’s hands went to the front of Steve’s pants, undoing the button and lifting Steve, the blonde whining.   
“It’ll feel better, trust me.” Steve let Bucky take Steve’s jeans off, Steve crawling back on Bucky’s thigh as soon as the pants were gone. Steve groaned as he felt the rough material of Bucky’s pants through the thin fabric of his underwear. “You’re soaking, Sweetheart.” Bucky moved one hand back to Steve’s chest, squeezing and toying with it, as his other, the metal one, went to Steve’s ass. His hand slipped under Steve’s underwear the cold metal shocking Steve as Bucky’s fingers traced the crevice of Steve’s ass. Steve gasped as he felt one of Bucky’s fingers run over his hole.   
“Fuck.” Steve felt forward, his hips barely moving. “Please, Buck.”  
“Gotta come from my thigh first.” Steve whined as Bucky pulled his hand from Steve’s ass and went to Steve’s hips. “Move, Baby, c’mon.” Steve whined, but thrust his hips, his cock throbbing against Bucky’s thigh. “C’mon, faster.” Steve sped up, his teeth on his bottom lip as he tried not to be loud. “Wanna hear you, Steve.” Bucky pulled Steve’s lip away and Steve gasped. “C’mon, let it go, Sweetheart.” That’s all Steve needed to hear for him to come. He gasped as Bucky let Steve ride his thigh through his oragasm, Steve leaning his forehead against Bucky’s shoulder, gasping for breath. “You okay?”  
“Mhm.” Steve smiled, turning his head to kiss Bucky’s jaw. “Never better.”  
“Can you go again?” Steve nodded as Bucky pushed Steve back until he was laying on his back. Bucky kneeled down, his hands tugging at Steve’s underwear band. “Lift up, Sweetie.” Steve lifted his hips ever so slightly as Bucky pulled Steve’s underwear completely off. “So pretty, Babe.” Bucky’s hands rubbed Steve’s legs as his mouth went to Steve’s thighs. Steve felt himself get half hard again just but Bucky’s lips on Steve’s inner thighs. “Getting excited again already, hm?” Steve just whined, his hands going to Bucky’s hair, tugging. “Gentle, Baby, ‘m sensitive. You could get me coming just from tugging, ain’t ‘bout me, it’s all ‘bout you tonight.” Steve smiled gently, watching as Bucky leaned down gently, licking Steve’s tip, Steve groaning, throwing his head back as Bucky took more of Steve in his mouth.   
“Bucky, fuck.” Steve felt overstimulated as Bucky’s hands were on his thighs, running up and down as Bucky sucked on Steve’s cock. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck.” Bucky moved his flesh hand up Steve’s body until it got to Steve’s tit. Bucky’s thumb toyed with Steve nipple, his mouth moving up until it was just at Steve’s tip, before his metal hand brushed Steve’s balls and went to Steve’s hole. “Please, Bucky, pleasepleaseplease.” Bucky pulled away from Steve completely, the blonde whining as Bucky climbed into the front passenger seat and went through the glove box. “Bucky.”  
“Give me a sec, Baby.” Bucky came back, a bottle in his hands. “Gotta treat you right.”  
“You just have lube in your truck?” Bucky smiled, kissing Steve’s nose, his hand going to Steve’s pec again. His metal hand was covered in lube now.  
“Be happy or this wouldn’t be happening.” Bucky moved his mouth to Steve’s cock again, Steve gasping as Bucky took Steve completely in his mouth. Bucky’s metal hand going back to Steve’s hole. His finger toyed Steve’s hole as Bucky bobbed his head of Steve’s cock. Steve pulled at Bucky’s hair and the brunette hummed, the vibrations on Steve’s cock, making the blonde thrust up, fucking into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky gagged, but didn’t pull off, pushing Steve’s ass down, Bucky’s finger slipping into Steve as he pushed down. Steve gasped again, his hands going above him to the cup holder that was in the door.   
“Buck. Fuckfuckfuckfuck. ‘M close.” Bucky just hummed, his finger pushing in further before Bucky pulled it back and then pushed deeper, curling. Steve gasped as Bucky hit Steve’s spot, Steve immediately coming down Bucky’s throat. Bucky took it all, swallowing before he pulled off of Steve, licking the tip before leaning up and kissing Steve, his finger still in Steve, just unmoving.   
“Once more? Can you handle it?” Steve bit his lip, nodding. “You sure?”  
“Please. I want you to fuck me. Fuck me hard.” Bucky just stared as Steve squirmed. “Please. I’m clean, promise.”  
“So polite, Baby.” Bucky pulled his finger out as he marked Steve’s neck. “Turn over.” Steve whined, not wanting to move, but flipped onto his stomach, Bucky pulling his hips a bit so Steve would get up on all fours. “Gonna be a tight fight in a car, but you okay?”  
“Mhm, please.”   
“Gotta prep you.” Steve whined, but allowed Bucky to lube up his fingers again, pushing one into Steve. Bucky watched as Steve clenched around his finger, Bucky moving gently, opening Steve.   
“‘M not gonna break, Buck.”  
“Gotta take care of my sweetheart.” Steve turned red at the pet name, Bucky’s lips going to Steve’s ass as he gently bit and left his mark on Steve’s ass. “Just for you to see, Baby.” Steve hummed as Bucky pressed a second finger in, curling his fingers just to hear the blonde moan. “Can you take one more, Babe?”   
“Yes, fuck, god yes.” Bucky pushed a third finger into Steve, watching as he stretched Steve, his fingers moving ever so slowly against Steve’s spot. The blonde was coming undone, so close but so far. “Please, Bucky, pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease.”  
“What?”  
“Fuck me.” That was all Bucky needed. He pulled his fingers out, leaving Steve dripping as Bucky undid his pants, sliding his jeans and his underwear off in one fluid motion. “Bucky, please.” Bucky gripped Steve’s hips, lining himself up with Steve’s hole, pushing in gently, stopping as soon as Steve groaned.   
“Okay?”  
“Gimme a minute.” Steve bit his lip at the stretch. It felt good, so so good to Steve, but he knew that he needed to adjust.   
“You good?” Bucky’s hands ran up Steve’s back, squeezing the back of the blonde’s neck as Steve pushed back on Bucky’s cock.   
“All of it.”  
“You want all of it?” Steve nodded, wanting to feel full. Bucky bottomed out, gasping at how good Steve felt around him. “Jesus, you feel good.” Bucky knew not to move until Steve told him, but it took all his self control.   
“Move, please.” Bucky didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out, roughly fucking into Steve. The blonde groaned, feeling ecstasy as Bucky fucked into him. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck. Feels so good, Bucky.”  
“Yeah, Babe. So tight.” Steve groaned, falling onto his forearms as Bucky fucked into Steve, hitting his spot. Bucky wrapped his arm around Steve’s chest, pulling him up until he was kneeling, his legs spread, his back against Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s lips moved to Steve’s neck, biting and sucking, marking him as one hand went to Steve’s tit, squeezing and rubbing his nipple. Bucky’s metal arm went around Steve’s dick, jacking Steve off to the speed Bucky was thrusting into him.   
Steve was at Bucky’s mercy, screaming and gasping, his head thrown back against Bucky’s shoulder.   
“Fuck, ‘m close, Buck.”   
“Let it go, Baby. Show me how ruined you are.” Steve did, releasing over his own chest and Bucky’s hand. He felt Bucky coming, filling Steve up. Bucky fucked into Steve throughout both their orgasms, only pulling off when they both were spent.   
“No more.”  
“No more, Baby, you did so well.” Bucky let Steve fall onto the back seat, slowly, Bucky kissing his neck. “You were so good, Stevie, so good for me.” Steve smiled, whimpering as Bucky gently cleaned off Steve’s chest and legs.   
“Please don’t go.”  
“‘M staying, Sweetheart, I’m staying this time.” Bucky put his t-shirt away and pulled Steve into his chest, letting Steve comfortably fall asleep in Bucky’s arms. “‘M staying this time.”


End file.
